A Demon's Heart
by Tenten Kiken Hinamori
Summary: Tenten had already been through a shit ton, now she has to deal with heartless, a pervy monkey, and her Uncle Donald and Goofy. What's next?
1. Swallowed World

**Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. This is my Kingdom Hearts. You'll finally know more about my girls. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Onee-chan…Suka is being mean again." Anna, my 2nd little sister, complained. I just sighed. It was always like this since the death of our parents. "Get used to it you pest." Suka, my 3rd little sister, growled. Suka and Anna use to get along so well, but since we lost our parents and had to leave home because of the council that runs our family threatened my sisters and made us leave, they've changed. Anna became more girly and Suka became a lot meaner. Angela, the 1st little sister, is super shy and gets scared easily. Sophie, the youngest, is super sweet and kind, except when you piss her off.

"That's enough out of both of you or else I'm gonna take away your weapons and powers for a week understand?!" I growled annoyed. Anna and Suka hugged each other scared. "Y-Yes mam." They said in fear. I sighed.

 **(This next paragraph is Tenten talking to you readers)**

I'm Tenten Kiken Hinamori. I'm the eldest daughter of our late goddess Kieara Hinamori, may she rest in peace, and Diran Hinamori, may he rest in peace. I'm next in line for the goddess throne in the demon world of Rerumu, however, because of the council from our grandmother, on my mom's side, things have gone to ruin. As a result of this, my sisters and I were forced to flee, to learn about ourselves and learn to control our powers.

I was human until I turned 12, then I gained my powers that I didn't know I had. Suka was bitten by the vampire that had killed our parents. Anna was experimented on as a child and has a psychic ability now. Angela has electrical powers and turns into a mouse and Sophie has powers over the darkness.

It's confusing to us too, so don't feel bad. Anyway, right now we're making our way to the mountain through the woods to train and get stronger.

 **(Back to the story)**

"How much longer nee-chan~" Anna whined. I sighed. "Not much longer Anna" I said. I sighed, tucking my hair into my hair, making me look like a boy while wishing that we could have this grand adventure and soon.

As if on cue, these weird shadow monsters suddenly appeared. Each of us got ready to fight. I summoned my double sided scythe as Anna pulled out her guns, Suka her scythe and Sophie her sword. Angela summoned lightning to strike the monsters. As we fought, I noticed the sky getting dark. I looked up to see a huge black hole. "What the hell?!" I yelled as we began to get pulled in. Each of us grabbed each other's hands and I grabbed onto a tree branch. "Hold on!" I yelled. But right after I said that, I felt something claw my hand, making me let go of the branch and my sisters. We all yelled as we were pulled in and I blacked out.


	2. Traverse Town

**Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Sora's Pov**

I groaned as I felt something lick my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see a yellow dog. "What a dream…" I said closing my eyes until I was jumped on by the dog. "Ah! This isn't a dream!" I said in shock. The dog then ran to the end of the ally, where a boy was unconscious. "Hey!" I exclaimed in shock then ran to him. I shook his shoulders.

"Hey, hey kid. Wake up." I said trying to wake him. I soon heard a groan from him as he began to wake up. He slowly pushed himself up and held his head. "W-what happened? Where am I?" he asked after looking around a bit. _He almost sounds like a girl._

"You mean, you don't know where you are either?" I asked. He looked at me and shook his head. "You're not from here?" He asked. "No, I'm from Destiny Island." I answered. "Oh, I'm from Rerumu." He said. "I'm Sora. You are?" I asked helping him up. "Tenten." He answered. 'Isn't that a girl's name?' I thought but just shrugged it off.

"Wait, my sisters!" He suddenly yelled then ran off. "Hey!" I called after him and tried to follow him, but he was fast and I lost him. "Man he's fast. Better look around." I sighed and began to walk around.

 **Tenten's Pov**

"Where are they?! Please let them be safe." I prayed in my head as I looked for them. I asked around, showing people a picture of my sisters and I, but no one had seen them. "Please be safe girls." I said to myself. I ran into some weird ninja girl, who has short, black hair and wears a metal headband with two green tassels. She wears a yellow scarf, a green tube top two blue belts holding it up, tan short-shorts with another loose, blue belt around her waist, white socks that reach about mid-thigh, orange shoes, and mesh sleeves on her arms that disappear into orange, fingerless gloves with black bands constricting the ends. We fought a bit, but I easily won. I then slowly realized that I was in another world. Our mom had always told us about other worlds, but I had never seen them. _No way, I'm in another world. Maybe I'll see Uncle Mickey._ I thought slowly smiling.

I walked around, what I learned was the 2nd district when I heard a sudden yell. I quickly ran to it when I saw one of those shadow monsters from home. "Them again?!" I yelled in shock. The monster disappeared and I ran towards it, only to run into Sora. "Ow, sorry man." He said. "No, my fault, sorry." I said getting up. He got up and looked around. "They're here too." He said. "You saw those monsters before?" I asked. "Yea, they were on my island before I ended up here." He said. "Same here for me and my home." I said.

We decided to travel together for a bit. I told him that I was looking for my sisters. I learned he was looking for his friends. We walked back into the first district. We went into one of the shops and Sora spoke to the sales clerk then we walked back outside. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." A voice said to us. "Who are you?" Sora asked. A man, wearing, black gloves, black, zipper-lined shoes, a silver Griever necklace, and a white undershirt, and a short, black jacket that is short-sleeved, walked out from the side of the building.

"And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade. But why? Why would it choose a kid like you?" The man asked himself, placing a hand on his forehead. "Rude much?" I asked. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked. "Never mind. Now, let's see hat Keyblade." The man said walking forward.

"What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora said standing ready to fight. "Alright, have it your way then." The man said, placing what looked like a blade and a gun mixed into one, on his shoulder. "I'll leave this to you." I said sitting on the railing. As thus, they began to fight. From what I could tell, this guy was a lot stronger than Sora.

After a while, Sora passed out. _Why am I not surprised?_ I thought to myself. "Hey, you found it." A new voice said. I looked to see that ninja girl from earlier. "Still… It looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." The man said.

I jumped over. "Since you know what his blade is, then you know what's going on?" I asked. "Yes, Come with us and I'll explain everything." He said picking Sora up. I nodded and followed them to a hotel room, where Leon laid Sora down on the bed. "Let's wait for him to wake up." Leon said. I nodded and began to sharpen my double sided scythe.

 **Sora's Pov**

"Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." I heard Kairi's voice said to me. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes to see Kairi. "You ok?" Kairi asked. "I guess…" I said. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want because you wield the Keyblade." Kairi said. I stared at her for a bit. "I'm so glad that you're ok Kairi." I said.

"Kairi? Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." She said. "Huh?" I said in shock then blinked to see a different girl. I looked around to see Tenten sharpening a weapon and the man from earlier. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said. "That's Leon." The man said. "They Keyblade…" I said seeing it next to him.

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out, that's how they were tracking you." Yuffie said. "I was the only way to conceal your heart from them. But it won't work for long." Leon said. "And you couldn't just tell him that before?" Tenten asked wiping off her scythe. "He insisted on fighting." Leon said. Tenten scoffed.

"Still, hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." Leon said picking up the Keyblade. The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in my hand. "That's handy." Tenten chuckled. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Leon said.

"Why don't you start making sense! What's going on here?" I asked annoyed. "Yea, what happened to me and Sora's worlds? And what are those monsters?" Tenten asked.

 **Tenten's Pov.**

Sora and I listened as Leon and Yuffie explained about the worlds and the heartless. "Hey, you 2 ever heard of a man named Ansem?" Yuffie asked. The name sounded familiar. "I think I have. My mom mentioned the name before." I said. "You're mom?" Leon asked. Yes. My mom is the one who told me about the different worlds. She mentioned his name a few times, but that was when I was a kid." I said.

"He was the one studying the heartless. Everything he learned about from them was in a very detailed report. However, the pages are scattered everywhere." Yuffie said. They explained a bit more about Ansem and the heartless. "So… this is the key?" Sora asked. "Exactly." Yuffie said. "The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep coming after you. No matter what." Leon said.

"Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said. "We don't ask to get chosen, we just are. That's how things are." I said. "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said. "So tough luck." Leon said. "How did all this happen? I remember being in my room…" Sora said then gasped standing up. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" he said sadly. "You know what? I really don't know." Leon said. "Is it the same for my home and my sisters?!" I growled pissed.

He just ignored me. I growled and walked out of the room, onto the balcony and jumped off, landing on my feet. I then walked off to think.

 **Sora's Pov**

I watched Tenten leave then sighed. I walked up to Leon. "The heartless will appear at any time. Best prepare yourself." He said. "Yuffie, let's join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors." He said. "Leon!" Yuffie yelled pointing to heartless as they appeared.

"Yuffie, Go!" Leon yelled getting in front of her. Yuffie ran into the next room. "Sora, let's go!" Leon said getting ready to fight. He hit one of the heartless out the window and we followed. "Don't bother with the small fry. Find the big guy and take him down." Leon said going ahead.

I nodded and attacked as many heartless as I could. I was beginning to worry about Tenten, not sure if he could fight or not. I made my way into district 3 and looked around. No heartless were around, which was odd. I walked into the middle of the district and looked around. I soon heard an explosion and looked up to see a duck and a dog flying towards me.

I tried to move out the way but got crushed by them. "Oh, the key!" The exclaimed. Soon everything began to shake. Walls form around the exits and heartless appeared. We all began to fight. Soon a huge heartless appeared and we began to fight it. It went to attack me, but something stopped it. I looked to see Tenten holding it down with a chain.

"Finish it spiky!" He yelled. I nodded and attacked it, finishing it off. A heart appeared and floated away. I then looked at the duck and dog. "So, you were looking for me?" I asked. They both nodded. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Leon said coming up from behind.

"Hey, why don't you come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." The dog said. I looked down. I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" I said. "Of course!" The duck said. I looked up. "Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said. "Yeah, I guess." I said sighing.

"But you can't come along looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" The duck asked. The dog leaned close to him. "Yea, ya gotta look funny, like us!" he chuckled. The duck pushed him away. "This boat runs on happy faces." The duck said. "Happy?" I asked sadly. I waited a bit then gave them the biggest grin I could. They started laughing. "That's one funny face!" The dog laughed.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." I said. "Donald Duck." The duck said holding out his hand. "Name's Goofy." The dog said putting his hand on Donald's. "I'm Sora." I said pointing my hand on top.

"I know you're not going without me." I heard Tenten said walking up. "Tenten!" Donald and Goofy yelled tackling him. "Wha!" Tenten yelled getting crushed. "You know each other?" I asked confused. "They're my uncles." Tenten chuckled pushing them off then got up. "I have to find my sisters, so I'm coming too." He said putting his hand on top of our when we put our hands together.

"All for one, one for all." Goofy said. We all walked to the 1st district. Leon advised us to make sure we were prepared to go. "I've got potions and ethers, so we should be good. I have to find my sisters and fast." Tenten said. "Then let's go." I said. We all boarded Donald and Goofy's ship, which was called the gummi ship and took off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room within another world, 6 dark figures watch the 4 heroes talking. "That little squirt took down that heartless. Who'd have thought it?" A man with fire burning on his head asked. "Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." A man with a staff answered. "Why don't we just turn him into a heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." A woman with tentacles cackled. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoogle me eyes. They're all bilge rats by the look of them." A man with a hook said. "You're no prize yourself." A talking bag of bugs laughed. "Shut up!" the hook man argued. "Enough. The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him whole? Either way, he could be quite useful." A woman with horns said smiling evily.

"Yea, but we have a slight problem there Maleficent." The flame head said. "Yes, the girl. She is not fully human, but half demon. Her power is highly unusual, and yet, powerful at the same time. Do not worry Hades, I have a plan for her already in effect." Maleficent said smirking.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 2. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.**


	3. Wonderland

**Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tenten's Pov**

"Wait, you 2 are looking for Uncle Mickey?!" I asked in shock. "Yes." Donald said. "Their king is your uncle?" Sora asked "He's my godfather, but I call him Uncle. He and my mom knew each other very well. He used to come to visit us every summer until my mom and dad died." I said.

"I'm sorry about your parents Tenten." Goofy said. "It's fine. I miss them, but things like this happen, we can't control them. They're in a much better place now." I said. "What's your world like?" Sora asked. "Complete and total chaos." I answered agitated. "What do you mean?" Donald asked confused. "Since my mother's death, the council that ran the DW with her and changed everything. It's no longer safe at home. People are staring and getting killed. Unless I do something about it, life in the DW will be lost…" I said clenching my fist.

"That makes you royalty doesn't it?" Sora asked. I chuckled. "Yep, I'm the heir to the throne, but I'll have to fight for it. Anyway, we're at the next world." I said looking out the window. From what I can tell, I'm gonna have a headache after this world…

Donald landed the ship but as we got off the ship, we all fell into what I guess was one huge rabbit hole. However, as we got deeper, pictures began to show up and we all slowly floated down. Goofy started to lay on his back if you can call it that, as we floated down. Sora, Donald and I landed on our feet once we reached the bottom in a room, which was odd. Goofy, however, turned over and landed on his stomach.

Then, a white rabbit, wearing a red coat and holding a pocket watch ran by say, "Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here, I should be there! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!" We all just stared in disbelief as ran out the room, turning the corner. "Ok?" I said confused.

We all just followed it. We got to this door and when we opened it, there was another door. I opened that one and there was another door. Sora opened that one and thankfully there were no more doors. Each of us took a turn to get through, I, however, got fucking stuck. "A little help." I groaned. _Damn my hips._ I'm not fat, the door is just a lot smaller than it looks. Sora grabbed my hands and pulled me out, but because of the force, we crashed into the wall. "Ow." We both groaned. "Gwarsh, are you 2 ok?" Goofy asked helping us up. "Could be better." I groaned getting up.

We all looked around the room that had a bed, a few chairs, a stove, table (that was painted onto the floor) and a very small door which the rabbit had just gone through.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked crouching down next to the door. "No, you're simply too big." The doorknob said. "Wah! It talks!" Donald and I shouted in shock. The doorknob yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up." He said. "Good morning." Goofy said waving. "Good night. I need a bit more sleep." The doorknob yawned. "Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked. "Why don't you try the bottle… over there?" The doorknob asked and we looked behind up to see the table appear from the ground along with 2 bottles. I grabbed the bottle with the blue label. "Well, bottoms up." I said then drank a bit.

I could feel myself getting smaller. I jumped onto the table as I shrank and soon I stopped. I was now the size of the bottle. "Aw, look how cute." Donald snickered patting my head with his finger. I grabbed his finger, lifted him up and threw him into the wall.

 **Sora's Pov.**

I laughed when Tenten threw Donald into the wall. Even when tiny he's strong. "Do that again and I'll break your finger!" Tenten yelled his voice all squeaky. I laughed hearing his voice. "Hurry up and shrink you morons!" he yelled. I laughed then drank some as did Goofy and Donald. Soon we all were itty bitty. Tenten looked annoyed. He jumped off the table and went to the doorknob. "The damn thing fell asleep damn it!" he yelled annoyed.

I sweatdropped. He certainly has a potty mouth. I saw that he was looking towards the bed. He walked towards it then pushed on it. Then it went into the wall. "What is up with this world…?" I thought. There was a little doorway in the wall. "Come on you 3." Tenten called walking through. We quickly caught up to him and we were suddenly in a garden. Living cards cleared the way, showing what looked like a trial.

From what I could see, 2 girls were on trial. The white rabbit from before ran onto a podium and blew a horn. "Court is now in session!" He said. "We're on trial, but why?" One of the girls, she was wearing a little blue dress and a black ribbon in her hair asked. The white Rabbit ignored her. "Her Majesty, the queen of Hearts, presiding!" He said.

The Queen of Hearts a large woman, dressed in regal attire and carrying a small wand with a red heart on the tip, sat at what was the judge's chair. "These girls are the culprits. There's no doubt about it. And the reason is… because I say so, that's why!" she bellowed.

"That is so unfair!" The first girl argued. "Well, have you anything to say in your defense?" The Queen of Hearts asked. I looked at the second girl and I could see she was scared by how much she was shaking. "Of course! We've done absolutely nothing wrong. You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!" The first girl stated. "Silence! You dare defy me?" The Queen of Hearts bellowed angrily, pounding her fists down.

"Hey, guys, we should help them out." I said. "Yeah, but the-" Donald began to say. "We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked. "Meddling!" Donald corrected him. "Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules." Goofy said. I tilted my head and saw Tenten staring at the second girl.

"The court finds the defendants… guilty as charged!" The queen of Hearts yelled. The girls hugged each other scared. "For the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart… off with their heads!" The queen of Hearts yelled pointing at the girl. The cards moved towards them "No no! Oh please!" The first girl pleaded. "Onee-chan!" The second girl yelled.

Tenten gasped then quickly moved forward, summoning his scythe. He slashed at the cards, cutting them in half. "I've seen enough!" he yelled. "Onee-chan!" The second girl cried hugging him. Tenten hugged her back. "Are you ok Angela? You weren't hurt were you?" Tenten asked her looking over her. Angela shook her head crying. "I'm fine." She said.

"Who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" The Queen of Hearts yelled. "I know for a fact that my little sister and this girl are not the culprits!" Tenten growled hugging Angela. "You insolent little boy! How dare you speak to me like that?!" The queen of Hearts yelled. "Boy?" Tenten asked. He then chuckled. "Hey you overgrown hippo, I'm a girl!" Tenten yelled ripping of his shirt. Wait, his? I mean hers. Wait, what?! Tenten is a girl?!

I stared in shock at Tenten's body. _A girl… he's a girl… Wow, her body is pretty hot… Is she a D cup? (Help! What is wrong with me?!)_ "Onee-chan! Put your shirt back on!" Angela yelled. "Why?" Tenten asked. "Why she asks…" Angela said crying.

 _You know, come to think of it._ I thought, looking at my hand and thinking back to when we crashed into the wall.

 **Flashback**

When Tenten asked for help, I grabbed his hands then pulled him out, only for us to end up crashing into the wall. I groaned and flexed my hand, only to feel something squishy. _Huh? What's that?_ Before my question was answered, Goofy came over and helped us up.

 **Current time.**

I blushed, realizing that I had groped her breast.

Tenten's Pov

A boy. This hippo thought I was a boy. But I'm more pissed off that she attempted to kill Angela. "Why you little…" The Queen of Hearts growled. "We can prove that Angela and this girl are innocent." I said glaring at her. "Bring me evidence of their innocence. Fail and it's off with all your heads!" The Queen of Hearts yelled. The girl was locked up in a cage and when they tried to do the same to Angela, I growled at them, making them back off. "We'll save you Alice-chan." Angela called to the girl as we left.

We entered a forest from another doorway and a cat's head suddenly popped up the vanished. It reappeared and disappeared in random places. It then appeared on a huge stump next to us and the rest of the body appeared, standing on the head. _I have a headache now…_

The cat's body got off its head, picked it up the placed it back on its shoulders. "Who are you?!" Donald yelled. "Who, indeed? Poor Alice and Angela. Soon to lose their heads, and they're not guilty of a thing!" the cat said. "Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded. "The Cheshire Cat has all the answers—but doesn't always tell. The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." Cheshire Cat said then vanished.

"Wait!" Sora yelled. "They've already left the forest. I won't tell which exit. There are 4 pieces of evidence in all. 3 are a cinch to find. But the 4th is tricky. Big reward if you find all of them. "Should we trust him? Donald asked. Cheshire Cat reappeared. "To trust, or not to trust? I trust you'll decide." He said the disappeared again.

"Ugh, I hate riddles." I said. "Let's split up. We need to find that evidence fast." I said. "I got Donald and Goofy." Angela said then ran off with them. Sora and I just watched her in shock. I looked at Sora as he looked at me then he looked away. "Well, let's start looking." I said then started searching.

Sora stayed a few feet behind me. "Are you ok?" I asked. "You're a girl…" He mumbled. "You thought I was a boy." I said. "Yea." He sighed. At least he's honest about it. "Don't let it bother you. I dress like a boy because it's easier for me to move in these clothes." I said. He nodded but stayed quiet. We found 2 pieces of evidence in that bizarre room with the doorknob. We went back to the forest and waited to meet up with the others.

We sat against one of the walls of grass waiting. I heard something coming and quickly grabbed Sora and pulled him into the grass. I peeked out to see heartless walking by.

 **Sora's POV**

When Tenten suddenly pulled me into the grass, all I could think about was, _holy fucking cow! These are soft as fuck!_ I could feel blood dripping from my nose and a blush forming on my face. I could die happy now. "They're gone." I heard Tenten say, but my mind was mush right now. That didn't last long though, cause Tenten smacked my face a few times. "Wake up." she said. I blinked and looked around to see we were out of the grass and Angela, Donald and Goofy had finally joined us.

 **Tenten's POV**

"You found 2 pieces. What about you?" Angela asked.

"2 as well. That's all of it." I said. Cheshire appeared. "Well, look what you've found. Nice going." He said. "Now we can save Alice and Angela." Sora said. "Don't be so sure! She may be innocent, but what about you?" Cheshire asked. "What do you mean?" Sora asked confused. "I won't tell. But I'll give you something." Cheshire said then gave Sora a blizzard spell and disappeared. "I hate this place. Let's just get going." I said then went back to the queen's castle.

 **Sora's Pov**

We presented the evidence to the queen, however, she added one of her own and mixed up the boxes then made us chose only one. I ended up choosing one of our pieces of evidence. The queen got furious and had her cards attack us, after having Alice covered and hoisted up. The crank tower was the only way to get her down, so after it was destroyed, we expect her to be safe, but when the cage was uncovered, Alice was gone.

We all made our way back to the forest and met up with Cheshire again. He told us to find the deserted garden and the upside down room the disappeared. Tenten groaned. "More riddles." Angela giggled. "Just like our papa use to do." She said. Tenten chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Let's go." I said then headed to the back of the forest where a new door was.

We went in to find an abandoned tea party and a small cottage. We walked into the cottage to see it was the bizarre room from before, but this time, upside down. Cheshire appeared and told us to light the lights, so we did. Once both were lit, he told us to hurry back to the original room, for the doorknob might get attacked.

We quickly rushed back to find Cheshire on the table. We climbed up and spoke to him. "The shadows should be here soon. Are you prepared for the worst? If not, too bad." He said then disappeared. Then this giant Heartless appeared. All of us but Angela summoned our weapons and begun to fight. Angela summoned lightning to fight. The heartless hit Tenten into the fireplace and tried burning her, but I quickly attacked, distracting him so she could get out. After what seemed like forever, we defeat the heartless and another heart flew away.

The doorknob yawned. "What a racket. How's a doorknob to get any sleep?" he asked then yawned again, showing us something in his mouth, which looked like a glowing keyhole. The Keyblade suddenly moved on its own, pointing itself to the keyhole. A beam of light shot out and a sudden locking noise sounded. "What was that?" Donald asked. "You hear that? Sounded like something closed." I said.

Then this weird piece of I don't know what popped out the doorknob's mouth. Donald said he'd hold onto it. Cheshire appeared and told us that Alice was gone the disappeared once again. "Poor Alice-chan." Angela said sadly." "Don't worry, we'll find her." Tenten said. I nodded. "Yea, let's go." I said then ran to the gummi ship. After everyone boarded the ship, we took off.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.**


	4. Deep Jungle

**Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Sorry for the long wait. Just so you know, I've always done Deep Jungle before Olympus Coliseum for some odd reason, I don't know why I just do. Also, for this story, Sora is 16 and so is my girl and her sisters. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tenten's POV**

"One sister down, 3 more to go." I said stretching. "Wait, you thought nee-chan was a boy?!" Angela asked. "Sadly, yes. It's the clothes. They make her look like a boy." Sora said. "I'm a lot more comfortable in boy's clothes. Plus they're a lot easier to fight in for me. But yes, I'm a girl. I'm crown princess Tenten Kiken Hinamori." I said. "Wait, you knew?!" Sora suddenly asked Donald and Goofy. "Of course we knew. We knew Tenten's since she was a child. Her and her sisters." Donald said. "We thought you knew she was a girl. It was kinda obvious." Goofy said. "Obviously not if spiky never knew." I chuckled. "Hey!" Sora pouted.

I just chuckled and patted his head. "Don't worry about it spiky. You're not the first and you won't be the last to make this mistake." I said. For a second there, I could've sworn he blushed, but I just ignored it, thinking it was all a trick of my mind. "Anyway, we've arrived at the next world. I said looking out the window. It looked like a huge jungle. This will be fun.

"Hey Donald, maybe King Mickey's down there." Goofy said. "In a backwater place like that? No way! Let's move on." Donald said. "Hold on. Riku and Kairi might be down there." Sora said. "And my sisters. Let's just check it out." I said annoyed that Donald was trying to make decisions on his own. "Forget it. We're on an important mission." Donald said. "Just land!" Sora yelled. _Oh no._ I thought. "No!" Donald argued. "Come on!" Sora yelled. "Aw, phooey." Donald grumbled. "We're landing." Sora said taking the wheel from Donald forcefully. "Hey! Don't touch that! Nooo!" Donald yelled as the ship went out of control.

I don't know how it happened, but I ended up landing in a net that was under a tree house? What the hell? "I'm going to kill those 2." I groaned trying to get up. Walking on netting is hard as fuck! I froze hearing Sora and growling?! _Fuck! Move Tenten! Move! Why is netting so hard to walk on?!_ I thought, trying to run across the netting. I could hear fighting so spiky must be holding him back the best he could, but I need to hurry.

I finally made it off the netting and ran up into the tree house to see Sora fighting a cheetah?! Moron! I quickly ran in and blocked Sora and the cheetah attacked, getting my arm bit. "Tenten!" Sora yelled. "Stay on guard!" I ordered throwing the cheetah back. I growled at it. "I suggest you back down." I ordered. "Do you think you can order me around? The great Sabor?" it growled back. "Learn who your superiors are." I said. "Tenten, are you talking with the cheetah?" Sora asked confused. "I'll explain later." I answered hitting Sabor away when he attacked again. Sora went to walked towards him, but I stopped him. "He's not down yet." I said pulling him behind me.

Just the Sabor tried attacking again, but then a man in a loincloth, put some clothes on dude, jumped in and attacked Sabor, causing him to run away. "Sabor, danger." he said once things calmed down. "Um... Thank you." Sora said. "Yea, thanks." I said trying to bandage my arm on my own. Sora quickly gave me a hand. "Thanks, spiky." I said patting his head. I thought his cheeks turned pink for a second there but brushed it off, thinking it was from the heat in this jungle. "Thank you." the man said. "Huh? Uh, what is this place?" Sora asked. "This place, this place." The man repeated. _Ok?_ I thought. "Okaaaay... Where did the others go?" Sora asked. When the man didn't answer he continued. "Look, we got separated from our friends and her sister. Have you seen them?" The man just tilted his head. "Friends." Sora said slowly putting his hands to his chest. "Friends!" the man copied him exactly.

"Right, my friends! There's 3 of them! The loud one is Dona-" Sora began and I sighed. _Men!_ (No offense guys) I thought. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm looking for my friends Riku and Kairi and her sisters." Sora said. The man grunted. "Look for Riku, friends?" _Ok, this man clearly doesn't speak English._ I thought. "Right!" Sora answered nodding. He then looked over the man's shoulders for some odd reason. I looked to where he was looking but saw nothing. "Kairi, friends? Sisters?" the man asked. "Uhh... Right." Sora said. "Friends, sisters here." the man said. "Really?!" Sora and I exclaimed. "*&&X%" the man said. _Heart? Friends in our heart? Oh, they're not here. I don't know if I should tell Sora though._ I thought. "Huh?" Sora asked. "*&&X%. Friends here" the man repeated. "Not sure I understand but show me! Take me to Riku and Kairi!" Sora said excitedly. _Nope. Not telling him._ I thought.

"Tarzan. Tarzan go." The man said pointing to himself. "Tenten." I said pointing to myself. "And I'm Sora. Tarzan go. Sora and Tenten go go!" Sora said. Tarzan led us outside and the view was amazing. I hadn't looked at it before cause I needed to save Sora, but looking at it now, it was amazing. "Wow..." Sora whispered next to me. We then jumped in shock when Tarzan jumped off the balcony. We looked at each other, shrugged and followed behind him only to land on a huge ass vine and start sliding on it.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Whoa!" I yelled trying to get my balance. Once I got my balance I started vine surfing. Fucking vine surfing! This is fucking awesome! I whooped and laughed surfing. "This is the most fun I've had in years!" I laughed. "Really?" Sora laughed next to me. "When you're raising 4 sisters, you kinda don't have time for fun." I said. "Well, we're gonna change that. On this adventure, we're gonna show you a good time." Sora chuckled. I rolled my eyes. "Good luck with that spiky." I chuckled and soon we were falling and landed into a campsite. Tarzan led us inside the tent to find a young woman who looked only a few years older than I am. "Jane!" Tarzan called.

"Tarzan. Oh, and whos this?" she asked. "I'm Tenten and this is Sora." I said. "Oh, you speak English! So, then, obviously, you're not related to Tarzan. Are you here to study the gorillas?" Jane asked. I went to answer until a voice called, "Highly doubtful." We turned to see a man with a shotgun walking in, with Angela, Donald, and Goofy! "Nee-chan!" Angela called hugging me. "Angela, you're ok!" I exclaimed hugging her back. I could hear Sora and Donald and sighed shaking my head. "A circus of clowns. Not much use for hunting gorillas." the man said walking out. "Mr. Clayton! We're studying the gorillas, not hunting them! This is research!" Jane fussed but was ignored. "Well, the more the merrier. Do make yourselves at home." she said calming down.

I sighed seeing Sora and Donald and bonked them both on the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" They whined holding their heads. "For fighting and crashing the ship and for ignoring us, Donald. You're not the only one who wants to find Uncle Mickey but consider our feeling too." I said. Donald rubbed his head. "Well, anyway..." Sora began. "I'm staying!" Both Sora and Donald said. I raised an eyebrow. "Look what we found. Look at this." Goofy said opening his hands to reveal a gummi block. "What is it?" Sora asked. "It's a gummi block. Its the same material used for the ship." I explained. "Which means Uncle Mickey might be here." Angela said. "So, we've gotta work together to look for him. For now!" Donald said. "Fine. I'll let you tag along. For now!" Sora said. _I'm going to kill these 2 later._ I thought, sighing.

"Before we do anything though, Angela and I aren't use to this much humidity, so we're changing." I said. "Ok." Sora said. Demon, he is so fucking innocent "Which means, get out!" I yelled kicking them out.

 **Sora's POV**

"Did she have to kick us so hard?" I groaned rubbing my butt. "Be thankful you didn't land face first." Donald groaned though it was muffled. I looked to see Donald had been kicked into the boxes and Goofy was half buried into the ground. I helped Goofy out the ground. Just as I got him out, Tenten and Angela walked out and my heart went into rapid mode. Tenten is gorgeous! She was wearing a tank top with short shorts and her boots and hat. She looks like an actual girl and is fucking sexy! I then realize how low her tank top is and felt my face heat up. That is a lot of cleavage.

"Wake up!" Tenten yelled whacking me on the head. I groaned rubbing my head. "Sorry." I mumbled. Tenten sighed then just chuckled and ruffled my hair. My heart rate skyrocketed. What is going on with me? I've never had this kind of reaction with Kairi, so why am I reacting now? To Tenten?

"Jane says when need to collect 6 slides to see if we can help Tarzan remember where he saw your friends and my sisters." she suddenly said, shocking me out of my thoughts. "They must be around here. All of us need to take an area and search." Angela said. We all nodded and split up, looking around camp for the 6 slides. Though, as I kept looking, I couldn't stop glancing at Tenten. I don't understand why she's affecting me like this. Not even Kairi affects me like this and I always thought that I liked her more than a friend.

"Sora! Did you find anything?" Donald called. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked around real quick and found a slide. "Yea! Got one!" I called holding it up. "I found 2!" Tenten called from above the tent. "How are you not falling through?!" I yelled in shock. "Gravity magic." she said shrugging. She knows magic?! Tenten stepped off the tent and landed on her feet. Everyone joined back together and we had all 6 slides, so we went inside. Tenten gave Jane the slides and she began to put them into the projector 1 by one, showing Tarzan each one. When Jane put a slide of a castle in, for some reason, my heart started hurting. "What's wrong Sora?" Donald asked. "What? Um... nothing." I said. _This place... It just looks so familiar. But how? I've never been off my island._ I thought.

"Well, Tarzan?" Jane asked turning towards him. "Where are my friends, Riku and Kairi? And Tenten's sisters?" I asked. Tarzan looked at me for a bit then shook his head. "Hey, I thought-" I began until Clayton walked back in saying, "That leaves just 1 place. Young man and woman, we've been in this jungle for some time now. But we have yet to encounter these friends or sisters of yours. I'd wager they're with the gorillas. But Tarzan refuses to take us to them." I noticed Tenten had tensed up and her fist were clenched. "Really, Mr. Clayton. Tarzan wouldn't hide-" Jane began but Clayton interrupted, again! " Then take us there! Take us to the gorillas. Gor-il-la." he said. Tenten was about to say something, but Angela covered her mouth.

Tarzan looked at me and nodded. "Tarzan, are you sure?" Jane asked. "Tarzan go see Kerchak." Tarzan said. "Kerchak?" Jane asked. "He must be the leader. Perfect. I'll go along as an escort. After all, the jungle is a dangerous place." he said, though I didn't miss that smile of his. He was up to something. We walked out and followed Tarzan. I leaned close to Tenten and whispered, "Do you trust Clayton?" She leaned down a bit. "Not even close. He's a hunter. That's pretty obvious." she whispered back. "We best keep an eye on him then." I said and she nodded.

We walked into an area called Hippo Lagoon and Tarzan climbed up a vine to the treetops, which we followed. _Wait, does he expect us to swing from vine to vine?! He's insane! And so is Tenten._ I thought, watching the 2 swing vine to vine. "Come on you guys! This is awesome!" Tenten called laughing. I just shrugged then jumped onto a vine and soon got the hang of it. Tenten was right! This is awesome! "Keep up monkey boy!" Tenten called laughing. "Monkey boy?! I'll show you monkey boy!" I laughed catching up to her. I grabbed onto the next vine, but it broke and sent me falling. I thought I was done for, but I was, thankfully, saved by Tenten. Though, couldn't she have saved me by not grabbing my pants? I'm getting a damn wedgie.

Tenten landed on the nearest flat area and let me go. "Oh thank you. My ass hurts." I groaned getting rid of the wedgie. "What ass?" Tenten chuckled. "This coming from peach ass?" I retorted smirking. "You checking me out, spiky?" she asked smirking. I blushed and looked away. "Maybe." I said. She chuckled. "Aren't you a little cutie." she said walking away. _Why did that hurt my heart?_ I thought following her.

We found Tarzan talking to a very large gorilla. "Kerchak, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because... because... well, they need us." he pleaded. "Did you get that?" I heard Goofy asked Donald. "No." Donald answered. "Kerchak!" Tarzan called. The gorilla named Kerchak stared at him for a bit before looking up. "Kerchak." Tarzan called as Kerchak walked away. _Was he looking towards the treehouse?_ I thought. Tenten looked at me and I knew we were both thinking the same thing so we nodded and went towards the treehouse with the others.

What we found, nearly got Clayton killed. He was getting ready to shot a gorilla that was playing with a globe when Angela and Donald ran up to him and yelled, scaring him and making him miss his shot. The gorilla ran for it. "What's the big idea!" Donald yelled at Clayton. "Kerchak! Please!" We heard Tarzan plead and we looked up to see Kerchak leaving. We all glared at Clayton. "You don't understand! I was only trying to... Ah! A snake slithered by you see. I saved that poor gorilla's live." he said. Tenten grabbed his gun from him and pointed it at him. "That's a load of bull and we all know it. Move." she ordered. "You lady, that is a very dangerous-" Clayton began reaching for it but Tenten pointed it under his chin. "I know how to use a gun and I'm not afraid to. Now move!" she yelled.

Ok, that was really sexy. Wait what? We all marched back to camp with Tenten holding Clayton at gunpoint. Once we made it back, we explained what happened to Jane. "How could you do such a thing?!" Jane yelled. "Now, Miss Porter, as I told you, I was not aiming at the gorilla." Clayton tried to lie again. "You are not to go near the gorillas again!" Jane ordered. Clayton had the nerve to chuckle. "All because of one mishap? Come now..." he began until Tenten pointed his gun at him again. "If I catch you near those animals again, I **_will_** end you." she growled shoving his gun into his hand and kicked him out the tent. She turned back towards us and I could've sworn her eyes were red! I rubbed my eyes and looked again and saw they were blue. That was odd.

"I knew he was a hunter. He gave off that vibe." Tenten growled. I went to say something when a sudden gunshot caused us all to look towards the entrance to the tent. We looked at each other and nodded then ran out to find heartless surrounding a gorilla. "Heartless!" I yelled and we all attacked the heartless saving the gorilla. "It looks as though the heartless are after the gorillas, we'll split up into 2 teams and save the gorillas." Tenten said. "Donald, Goofy and I will head towards the cliff." Angela said. "Then Sora and I will head towards the treehouse." Tenten said and we split up, Tenten and I walking into Hippo Lagoon.

I'm alone with Tenten and my heart won't stop pounding! Why is this happening?! "Spiky!" she yelled, catching my attention. She was already halfway up the tree. I quickly caught up to her. "Are you ok? You've been spacing out a lot." she said as we climbed. "Yea! I'm fine!" I called. _Am I?_ I thought.

We made it to the treehouse after saving several gorillas and starting fighting the heartless there. As we fought, Tenten's foot fell through the floor and she fell back. "Fuck!" she yelled. "Tenten!" I yelled the finished off the heartless and ran to her, helping her get her foot out. "Are you ok?!" I asked looking at her ankle. "I'm fine." she said trying to get up. "No you're not! Your ankle is sprained." I said trying to help her up. "I'm fine Sora! My ankle will heal soon." she said trying to move away. "No, it won't! Just let me help you!" I yelled. "I don't need your help! I'm a demon for hell's sake!" she yelled.

 **Tenten's POV**

Sora was in shock. Normally I wouldn't reveal that, but with my world gone and me needing my powers during this adventure, I knew he was gonna figure it out sooner or later. So, might as well tell him know. "What?" Sora asked. "I'm a half demon-human hybrid. This is normal on my world. I'll explain everything on the ship, let's get back." I said getting back up, my ankle being healed already. Sora was quiet as we walked, but then we found Jane and a gorilla caged up at the entrance. We looked through the vines to see the others fighting.

"Jane! Get down!" I yelled summoning my weapon. She and the gorilla ducked as I swung, destroying the vines the caged them. Sora and I ran past and joined the fight. I then noticed a huge black fruit. "That wasn't there before." Sora said when we ended back to back with each other. "Agreed, distract them and I'll handle the fruit." I said. he nodded and went back to fighting. I ran to the fruit and jumped into the air, swinging down as I fell and destroyed the fruit, making the heartless vanish.

We all went to Jane. "Clayton came to the tent and... That's the last thing I remember." she said. "Clayton?" Sora asked in shock. "That doesn't shock me." I said crossing my arms. "Gorillas trapped. Terk ran." Tarzan said. "We must help the gorillas!" Jane exclaimed. "We'll go help them, you get back to the tent and stay hidden until we return." I said then walked away with the others.

"How will we find him?" Sora asked. "Leave that to me." I said smirking. Sora tilted his head. Donald, Goofy and Angela chuckled. I closed my eyes and pointed my nose towards the sky. I then began to smell around. I knew what our scents were and was able to block those off. I continued to sniff until I found Clayton. From the sweet smells around him, he's around an area with a lot of flowers and not just any flowers, but Amazonian water lilies. And I smelled those near the cliffs. "Found him! The cliff!" I said then we ran to the cliffs.

We made it just in time to see Clayton about to shoot the gorillas. "No!" Sora yelled, distracting Clayton enough for the gorillas to run. "Clayton?" he asked in shock. "Not Clayton! *&&X%! Not Clayton!" Tarzan exclaimed. "Sorry Tarzan, but Clayton has to go." I said summoning my weapon. Clayton summoned heartless and fired at us. Thankfully, I was use to deflecting gunfire from Anna so this was child's play. After a bit, Clayton stopped shooting at us and the cliff behind him exploded.

I went to attack, but the next thing I knew, I was hit into the rock wall, the impact creating a small indention around me. "Tenten!" I heard Sora yell as I dropped to the ground. Tenten, are you ok?" he asked as he ran up. "Ok, I'm pissed." I growled getting up. I then sped attack the invisible monster and killed it, making it fall and kill Clayton. "Yikes." I sighed calming down. "You ok?" Sora asked putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine." I said popping my shoulder. What happened next shocked me. One minute, Sora was right next to me, the next he was flying through the air. I looked to see Kerchak had tossed him onto the cliff. He then tossed Donald and Goofy while Tarzan, Angela and I jumped onto the cliff ourselves. We turned and watched the gorillas walk away before facing the waterfalls.

"That explains the water lilies I smelled." I chuckled.

"Tarzan home." Tarzan said and we followed him inside a cave next to the waterfall. "Whoa..." Angela and I gasped in awe. We continued to follow Tarzan until he led us to a glowing spot. I heard footsteps behind us and looked to see Jane and the gorilla from before. "*&&X%." Tarzan said. "This is your home? But that means..." Sora began until Tarzan held his hand up then put it to his ear. I listened close and heard the echo of the waterfall. "The waterfalls... They're echoing all the way here." Jane said. "*&&X%. Friends there. See friends." Tarzan said. "Oh now I've got it! *&&X% means 'heart' Friends is our hearts..." Jane said. "Heart..." Tarzan repeated.

"Oh, so that's what it meant." Sora said disappointedly. I put my hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find your friends." I said gently. Sora looked at me and nodded. "And your sisters." he said. "Friends, same heart. Clayton, lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends." Tarzan said. "Sora about what I said." Sora said turning to Donald. "I'm sorry too." Donald said. Goofy threw his arms over their shoulders. "Yeah. All for one, huh?" he chuckled. I smiled.

The glowing sport turned into butterflies and the flew away, revealing the keyhole. Sora locked it and a gummi fell out. "A gummi!" Donald exclaimed. "But it's sure not the King's." Goofy said sadly. "Don't worry guys. We'll find him." Angela said picking the gummi up. The gorilla suddenly nuzzled Donald. "I think someone has a new admirer." Jane giggled. "No no no no! Daisy would kill me!" Donald yelled, making us all laugh.

"Alright, we better get going. Good luck with your research Jane." I said. "Thank you. And good luck finding your friends and family." she said as we walked back to the ship. Donald started the ship and began flying.

"Ok, guys, I told Sora." I began. "WHAT?!" Donald, Goofy, and Angela yelled. "I had to." I shrugged. "So how is that possible? And why keep it a secret?" Sora asked. "Because it's against demonic law. My world is Remaru, which means realms. There are 6 different versions of it in one world and that's the 6 main realms. The realms are Demon, Vampire, Werewolf, Angel, Witches, and Dragons. My sisters and I are from the demonic realm and we're the daughters of the ruler or Demonic Goddess. The reason I didn't tell you is because it is against the law. If we tell, we're to be killed on the spot, but since my world is gone, I have no worry about that." I said.

"But I thought demons were evil." Sora said. "Dark demons are evil. We normal demons are nice. The only reason people think all demons are evil is because they encounter dark demons." I sighed. "So, you're not gonna hurt us?" Sora asked. "No, if Angela and I wanted to, we could've hurt you and everyone else a long time ago." I said. "Yea, you're right. I know you won't hurt us. I'll keep this a secret. Promise." Sora said grinning. I smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks spiky."

 **Meanwhile...**

Back in the dark room, the dark figures were once again watching the heroes. "What drew the heartless to that world?" The man with the snake staff asked. "The hunter lured them there. It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seems the bait was too tasty for his own good." The horned woman said. "Yeah, he got chomped instead." The bag of bugs laughed. "A weak-hearted fool like him stood no chance against the heartless. But the boy and girl are a problem. They found one of the keyholes." Snake Staff said. "Fear not. It will take them ages to find the rest. Besides, they remain blissfully unaware of our other plans." Horned woman said as a project appeared. "Yes, the princesses..." Tentacle woman said.

"They are falling into our hands one by one. Speaking of." The horned woman said as Alice appeared from the shadows.

* * *

 **That's chapter 4. Yes, I know the villans names, but since Sora and them don't know yey, I'm just gonna use nicknames for them XD. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.**


	5. Olympus Coliseum

**Hi everyone! Tenten Kiken Hinamori here. Next chapter is here. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tenten's POV**

"Ok, that world was a bust, but they did need help so it was worth it." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Angela and I were now back in our normal clothes which I now felt better. "Nee-chan! Look at this." Angela called. I turned to see Angela pointing to 5 tiny handprints, each print a different color. "Unholy hell. How did I not see those? You guys kept them there this whole time? I thought you would've taken them off a long time ago." I asked going to the prints. "Of course not." Goofy said. "Why 5 different colors?" Sora asked. "Each color represents what we are. Red shows my sister Suka's passion. Yellow for Angela's optimism. Green is Anna's growth. Black for Sophie's mystery. And blue... blue for loyalty." Tenten said. "I'm guessing blue is you." Sora said. "Yep. I'm loyal to those I care about." Tenten said. "That's true. One time Pete hit Goofy in the head and Tenten attacked him like a rabid cat." Donald said. "Whos Pete?" Sora asked. "Don't ask, you don't wanna know." I said sitting back down in the pilot seat.

"Hey Tenten, I saw your eyes go red earlier, is that because of the demonic blood?" Sora asked. "Huh? When did my eyes go red?" I asked, really confused. "When you kicked Clayton out the tent after he tried shooting the gorilla." Sora answered. "Huh. No, that's not my blood doing that. My eyes have never done that." I said. _What's going on? For as long as I can remember, my eyes have never gone red. I'll have to look into this later._

"Huh? Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me." Sora said shrugging. "Who knows. Anyway, we're arriving at the next world." Donald called. We all looked to see the new world. It looked like a giant Coliseum. "Nee-chan, does this place look familiar to you too?" Angela asked. "Yep. We'll see why soon." I said as Goofy landed the ship. We all got off and looked around. "Hey, wait a minute. I know exactly where we are!" I yelled running inside to find a very familiar satyr. The others followed me in and I was about to say something when the satyr spoke. "Good timing. Give me a hand, will ya? Move that pedestal over there for me. I gotta spruce this place up for the games." he said pointing to a large stone block.

I was about to speak up when Sora actually tried moving it. I sighed and shook my head as Angela giggled. "It's way too heavy." Sora complained. "What?! Too heavy? Since when have you been such a little-" The satyr began as he turned around and stopped. "Oh, wrong guy. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Hey, Phil. Long time no see." I chuckled. "Kieara?!" Phil yelled. "Wrong. I'm her daughter Tenten, remember?" I asked. "Oh, yea. You look so much like your mother." Phil said. "You know each other?" Sora asked. "Yea. Phil and my mom were friends. Phil even started training us when we were little until something came up and Phil couldn't come anymore." I explained.

"That's right. How is your mother?" Phil asked, making my sister and I freeze and look away sadly. "Kieara and Diran are dead." I could hear Donald whisper. Phi remained silent for a bit before taking Angela's and my hand. "Your mother loved you more than anything and wouldn't want you blaming yourselves." he said gently. Angela and I hugged him. "Thanks, Phil." we said.

"So you were saying something about some games?" I asked. "That's right. The games. Heroes only. So pipsqueak and animals, scram." Phil said. "Phil, they're with us." I said. "Sorry kiddo. I know you can handle a fight, but I don't know about them. Next time. You and Angela can sign up." Phil said. "Maybe next time. We're a team after all. We'll see you later. Tell Herc we said 'Hi' please." I said as we walked out

"You could've joined if you wanted to." Goofy said. "Nah, it wouldn't have been fair to you guys." I said shrugging. We froze hearing a familiar voice. "Rather a stubborn old goat, wouldn't you say?" We turned around and Angela and I froze. "Who are you?" Donald asked. "Flame head!" I growled. "You know him?" Sora asked. "Unfortunately. He's my uncle, not by blood thankfully." I growled.

"It's nice to see you too kid." Hades scoffed then appeared behind Sora. "You wanna get in the games, right? Well then get a load of this." he said making a pass appear. "A pass?" Sora asked in shock. "It's all yours. Good luck kid. I'm pulling for you little shortie." Hades said walking off.

I growled. "He's up to something as normal." Angela nodded. "Let's go join the games!" Sora cheered running back in. We all sweatdropped. "He's such a kid..." I said. We followed him inside. "How did you get this?!" Phil asked in shock. "Can we enter the games now?" Sora asked excitedly. "Well, I guess so. We'll start off with the preliminaries." Phil said. Sora, Donald, and Goofy walked in. "Phil, Hades gave them that pass. He's planning something so keep an eye out." I whispered to him. He nodded and we followed the boys.

 **Sora's POV**

This was gonna be great! Now we can prove to ourselves that we're heroes. Soon, monsters came out and we started fighting. Well, except for Angela, she sat out. According to Tenten, she doesn't like fighting a lot. Round by round we fought, defeating more and more heartless each time. After a bit, Phil told us to rest. He even congratulated us on our fighting and that he wished someone was here to watch us. "Who?" I asked. "Our cousin Hercules. He's super strong and really kind. You'll love him." Tenten said. "He's also a true hero." Phil said.

"Quit it. These guys are heroes too. You're just too blind to see that." Tenten said flicking his head and walked back into the arena. "Quit acting like your mother!" Phil yelled. "Nope. Because my mom was my true hero." Tenten said looking back to us then walked into the arena. "She's more and more like her mother every day... She would be so proud of Tenten." Phil said. "You knew her mom that well?" I asked. "Kieara and Athena were best friends they were like sisters. Enough past talk, get out there." he said and we ran onto the arena.

We faced more enemies and soon were facing a boy named Cloud. Or at least we were going to until Tenten held up her arm. "Let me handle this one on my own." She said. "Are you sure?" I asked worriedly. Tenten just nodded. We walked off the arena and sat down. From here, I could easily get a good look at Tenten. After Wonderland, she started leaving her ponytail out her hat, so now you could easily tell that she was a girl. Her hair had looked brown in Traverse Town, but now out in the light, her hair looks red. Even from here, I could see how beautiful her eyes were. They're blue, but they look as if they're a mix of 2 different blues. Maybe sky blue mixed with an ocean blue, which is gorgeous! She was sadly still wearing boy clothes, so I could barely see her figure, but I could tell she was fit. The one thing that always catches my eye for some reason, is the scars on her arms, legs, and neck. Just what has she been through?

Tenten broke her weapon into hand scythes and began the battle with Cloud. This battle was intense as hell. They attacked, countered, dodged and moved with such speed and strength, it was nearly impossible to follow, but soon Cloud was knocked down. Tenten panted as she went to help him up but she was suddenly crushed by a huge 3 headed dog?!

"Tenten!" I yelled running to help her but I stopped when Angela yelled, "Cerberus! Get off them now!" The giant dog obeyed and got off, holding its 3 heads down in shame. "You are such a bad boy! You know better than to hurt people like that!" Angela fussed. This shocked me. Angela, this timid young girl, was fussing at a giant dog as if it was a puppy. I ran to Tenten and helped her up. "Well, that was surprising." she groaned cracking her back. She helped Cloud by healing him then went to Cerberus. "Sit!" She ordered. Cerberus sat down in an instant. She then dug into her backpack and pulled out a giant red ball. "Look what I've got~" she called. Cerberus stuck out his tongues and wiggled his tail excited. "You want it? You want it?" she asked moving it around. Cerberus followed the ball excitedly. "Go get it!" Tenten yelled tossing the ball super far. Cerberus chased after it.

"You sure haven't changed." A voice laughed. We looked to see a man that was extremely muscular, with broad shoulders and a comparatively thin waist. He wearing orange-brown armor that ends in a sort of metal skirt. His armor does not extend to his arms, nor to most of his legs. He wears a brown belt around his waist with a gold emblem with the symbol of Zeus printed on it. His sandals are knee-high and have cross-shaped straps and are brown, as are two wristbands he also wears. He has a reddish-brown headband tied around his forehead, pushing back his rust-colored hair, save for one bang that falls over it.

"Herc!" Tenten and Angela yelled tackling him into a hug. For some really odd reason, I feel jealous seeing Tenten hugging another man. "Guys, this is our cousin, Hercules, we call him Herc for short. Herc, these are our friends, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Tenten said. "Nice to meet you. Man, I haven't seen you 2 since you were little. But, weren't there 5 of you?" Herc asked. "We're still looking for them. We got separated." Tenten said. "That sucks. Well, let's go into the lobby, Phil has something to say." Herc said. "We'll catch up in a sec." Tenten said as Donald Goofy and I walked in. Phil was standing on a pedestal as he began to read a speech. After a bit, Tenten and Angela joined us.

"Thus I hereby dub thee junior heroes and confer upon thee full rights and privileges to participate in the games. Further-" Phil stated until, "Hey, what do you mean junior heroes?" Donald asked. "You rookies still don't understand what it takes to be a true hero." Phil said.

"Neither do you. Being a hero isn't about the title, Phil. It's about your heart. These 3 have more heart than most 'heroes'." Tenten said. "Tenten, it's ok. We'll prove ourselves in the games when they start back up. We should go though." I said walking out.

 **Tenten's POV**

I stayed back. "If Angela and I hadn't been here, you would've woren Cerberus down and let them think they took him down on their own, wouldn't you?" I asked, not looking at Herc. "Sorry, but yes. They wouldn't have-" Herc began. "Don't underestimate these guys Herc, They're stronger than they look." I said walking out. I found the others talking with Cloud. I walked up to hear him say, "Don't lose sight of your light." He walked past me. "Sometimes, it takes the right person to fill your heart with light." I whispered as he walked past. "Alright, Let's head back to Traverse Town to stock up." I said. The others nodded and we boarded the ship and took off.

* * *

 **That's chapter 5. If you liked it, please give me a review. Have a great day everyone.**


End file.
